Pocky
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: En serio nunca tengo idea de cómo escribir un Harumi x Yuzu XD 7u7r algo es algo De una vez aviso que si querían ver a Mei solo aparece en un pequeño pedazo TT-TT Espero que les guste. One shot.


De nuevo escribiendo en un celular UnU  
Esto se me ha ocurrido despues de comprar unos pokys XD Fue muy gracioso encontrar esos dulces en una tienda...  
Espero que les guste.

* * *

Pocky

Yuzu estaba hecha polvo. Llegó demasiado temprano a tirarse a su pupitre. Estudiar para quedar en el top 100 de la escuela no era nada fácil. Aunque tenía como consuelo que el abuelo parecía feliz cada vez que lograba su objetivo. Además, si su abuelo era feliz, Mei también lo era. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yuzu.

-De verdad eres impresionante Yuzucchi. Mira que aventarte esos exámenes y pasarlos todos.

-¿que haces aqui?

No había ni un alma dispuesta a llegar tan temprano a la escuela. Ni siquiera Yuzu sabia porque se le había ocurrido llegar a tales horas.

-Solo vine a acompañarte. Mi sexto sentido me decía que serias la primera en llegar ¿Qué querías abrir la escuela?

Harumin tomó el lugar frente a ella ignorando que alguien más se sentaría ahí más tarde.

-En serio voy a morir si hacen más exámenes esta semana.

-Tranquila, te ha ido bien últimamente. Hasta me haces sentir celosa de tus calificaciones.

-Si mis antiguos compañeros de escuela me vieran pensarían que soy una Yuzu diferente.

-Anímate Yuzucchi. Mejor toma un poco. Los dulces te alegraran el alma.

Harumin sacó de su escote una caja de pockys.

Yuzu la miró confundida unos segundos.

-Harumin… ¿no quieres que para tu cumpleaños te regale una bolsa?

Era tan normal verla sacando cosas de su escote que ya le estaba asustando que no le pareciera extraño.

-Oye, meter cosas aquí es muy útil de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué tanta capacidad tiene ahí?" Preguntar eso era grosero, pero tenía que admitir que sería gracioso preguntarle.

Yuzu intento no ver las partes privadas de Harumin. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas a causa de eso. Su amiga no tuvo que esforzarse tanto para notarlo.

-Pervertida.

-No puedes sacar cosas de tu escote en público y esperar que nadie te mire ahí.

-Jaja es broma, es un servicio especial para mi querida Yuzucchi.

-huh…

Yuzu tomó despreocupadamente las golosinas. Ambas se la pasaron hablando de cosas absurdas y riendo de un momento a otro. Incluso los alumnos que pasaban al lado del salón escuchando sus risas eran contagiados por la felicidad de ambas. Afortunadamente nadie mas había llegado a su salon, seria incomodo que ellas dos siguieran riendo en voz alta. La rubia sabía que posiblemente Harumin era su primera amiga real. Con ella no tenía que fingir ser popular, ni tenía que contar historias absurdas sobre chicos. Sólo era ella misma. Las únicas personas con las que no tenía que mentir era con Mei y con Matsuri, pero a ellas no las contaba. Una por ser su hermana y la otra por ser su interés amoroso.

-Oye Harumin… me alegra haberte conocido.

La chica sólo se quedó callada y como si estuviera bajo los efectos de cámara lenta. Comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Aww Yuzu! Es lo más lindo que me haz dicho.

Sin dudarlo se aventó a abrazar a la rubia. Yuzu sentía que le quitaban las fuerzas para respirar.

-Sabía que me amabas en el fondo.

-S...sólo déjame tomar aire…

Harumin la soltó para permitirle tomar un gran respiro. El suficiente como para recuperar el color natural de su cara.

Yuzu fijo su vista en la caja de golosinas y se apresuró a tomar el último pocky.

-Parece que nos terminamos la caja.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Ese era mío Yuzucchi!

-Hazlo por la chica que amas.

Yuzu rápidamente mordió el pocky como si se tratara de un cigarro.

-¡Maldita Yuzu!

Por puro reflejo la chica mordió el otro extremo de la golosina. Y como si se tratase de una competencia de vida o muerte ambas comenzaron a morder los extremos como si olvidaran que era el mismo dulce. La rivalidad se notaba en sus miradas, pero eso acabó cuando quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Yuzu quedó con la cabeza completamente en blanco y la cara ruborizada. Harumin con una sonrisa maliciosa y viendo la expresion vergonzosa de Yuzu terminó por cortar la distancia entre ellas. Sin duda el dulce se había roto en el momento en que había comenzado el beso, pero aún así ninguna de las dos se detuvo.

¿En que momento habían comenzado el famoso juego del pocky? Harumin sabía exactamente en que momento comenzó, pero Yuzu seguía tan confundida que ni ganas de pensar le dieron. Fue un beso suave, pero duradero. Le recordó el momento en que Mei le había arrebatado su primer beso.

"Espera… ¡Mei!"

Yuzu se separó de su actual mejor amiga con nerviosismo. La sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos aún permanecía y su corazón se había acelerado sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para que ella lo notara.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ambas se quedaron petrificadas cuando escucharon la macabra voz de Mei en la puerta.

Yuzu no podía ni formular palabras, posiblemente había olvidado incluso como se hablaba.

Sin embargo Harumin aún estaba en pleno uso de sus sentidos y de nuevo sonrió malévolamente.

-No es nada presi, sólo me dieron ganas de ganarle en el juego del pocky a Yuzucchi. Ha sido una pequeña broma. Ya sabe… es normal entre amigas cercanas ¿No crees?

-Si... por supuesto.

Ambas se miraron directo a los ojos como si su orgullo se batiera en ese duelo silencioso. yuzu se sentía como la recompensa del duelo. O peor aún como la torpe chica que estaba en medio del combate sin saber el por qué.

-En un momento regreso Yuzucchi, ire a comprar algo de tomar antes de que lleguen los demás. Puedes pedirle a Mei que te acompañe. Solo no fantasees demasiado con darme otro beso.

-¡P-pero si has sido tu la que me ha besado!

-Solo bromeaba. Asegúrate de quedar viva para que vayamos a divertirnos en la salida.

-¡Harumin!

Harumin salio feliz de la vida dejando a Yuzu a su suerte. "si sobrevives me asegurare de comprar otra caja de pokys"


End file.
